


I Will Bite

by All_The_Yaoi_Ships



Category: Ereri - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Character Death, Classroom Smut, Control, Daddy Kink, Dominant!Levi, Ereri smut, Forced, Kidnapped, M/M, Plot Twists, SUBMISSIVE!Eren, Secrets, Secrets Revealed, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top!Levi, Torture, Toys, Vibrators, bottom!Eren, controllinglevi, demon!Eren - Freeform, demon!Levi, highschool, is Erwin really dead tho?, kidnap, lots of plot twists, not by Levi tho, school smut, student!eren, teacher!levi, toy torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Yaoi_Ships/pseuds/All_The_Yaoi_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's when the door slammed open and silence fell like fresh snow on the now cold and harsh room. Then large feet walked into the room and stood strong in front of the desk. I travel my eyes up his muscular legs, over his toned chest to find stern eyes and jet black hair.<br/>"I am Levi! Your new homeroom and English teacher" He stated staring around the room. His eyes met mine and locked on not breaking the eye contact he continued his introduction. "You will obey me, If you don't I will bite."</p><p>Otherwise known as, A new hot teacher is starting titan high and will be Eren's homeroom and English teacher. Levi is a banished demon from hell and is looking for his mate to protect from his own past. So what happens when Levi finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren's POV

"Come on ass hole your late!" Yep that's the first thing I hear as I walk through the gates. As Sasha drags me into Titan High I look up at the entrance. My second year at this dump. Sasha is running down the hall to homeroom her hand digging sharp finger nails into my skin making me hiss in pain. We finally get to homeroom when she lets go of my wrist.  
"We made it in time looks like he isn't here yet!" She beams at me.  
"Wait? He? But we have Mrs Krunchin?" I state and she smile's at me.  
"No she left last term. We now have a new teacher and apparently he's hot" She starts nudging my side with her elbow. I grab the body part jabbing my side before saying, "I'm not gay!" and walking to my seat at the back. I am gay of course but no one knows why should they? It's not like any guys in this dump would actually be considered attractive. That's when the door slammed open and silence fell like fresh snow on the now cold and harsh room. Then large feet walked into the room and stood strong in front of the desk. I travel my eyes up his muscular legs, over his toned chest to find stern eyes and jet black hair.  
"I am Levi! Your new homeroom and English teacher" He stated staring around the room. His eyes met mine and locked on not breaking the eye contact he continued his introduction. "You will obey me, If you don't, I will bite." A shiver runs down my spine and I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. Okay I didn't find anyone in this dump hot but now he's here. I watch as he smirks and tears his eyes away from mine.  
"Now I don't have time to do a proper lesson today so we will go round and you will introduce yourselves to me." He stated. "Jean, Let's start with you."  
Jean stood up from his seat next to Marco and began his introduction. I didn't give a shit. I started to day dream about the hot new teacher in front of me. Pinning me down, Pushing his dick in and out of me so I'm a moaning mess afterwards. Him dominating me, making me call him daddy and begging to cum and just before he lets me he...  
"What's the shit brains name?" I hear faintly "Eren sir"  
"Eren!" I hear Levi shout snapping me from my beautiful daydream. I Jump in my seat and become aware of my aching boner in my jeans.  
"Yes sir?" I manage to say trying to hide my embarrassment. Levi starts to smirk again.  
"It's time for you to introduce yourself to me. Also because you were daydreaming you will be punished after the lesson. Now stand up and tell me a bit about you." Stand up!? I can't stand up with a boner can I? I don't wanna be known as Boner brains forever! I stand up using my hands to discretely cover the bulge in my jeans.  
"My name is Eren. I am 18 and everyone already knows me." I say quickly sitting down.  
"Now, Now Eren that wasn't very much information now was it. Answer some questions for me."  
"What subjects do you take?"  
"English literature, Science and Cooking" I answer wishing this interrogation would end.  
"Do you always need to be punished?" Levi said suggestively making my dick stir.  
"Not normally Sir" He walks close to me and only then do I realize it's the end of class and it's just me and him in the room.  
"Okay, Last one, are you afraid of me?" I start saying no but then I realize his eyes turning red and black ram like horns appearing from his head. I jump out of my seat and run to the back of the room. Levi follows me like a predictor stalking it's prey and pins me up against the wall, lifting his knee up to rub my dick. He leans in and breaths on my neck.  
"Answer the question, Are you afraid?"  
"Should I be?" I reply and can practically feel Levi smirking against my neck.


	2. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you going to check me out all day or hurry to class, Brat?" Came his voice. Wow he may look hot but god he's an asshole.   
> "I wasn't checking you out, I was looking, now shut up I'm going" I snap as I turn away and walk down the hall not even caring I'm late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Haha. This story will have twists and slowly they will make sense I will clear everything up in a few chapters. Hope you enjoy. I'm glad people enjoyed the last chapter <3

Eren's POV

"Eren! Snap out of it! It's just the new teacher!" I hear Armin say behind me. I whip my head round to see I'm sitting in my seat as Annie introduces herself. I look around confused. What the fuck just happened? I snap my eyes up at the clock to see I have 2 minutes left of the lesson. How? How did that happen? The loud piercing sound of the bell had all the class on their feet packing up their belongings. I turn to Armin to ask him about what happened.   
"Hey Armin, What happened this lesson?"   
"Really Eren? Stop zoning out and you might know. We met the new teacher and everyone introduced themselves that's all. You looked really out of it though. Are you okay?" I nod my head still dazed and confused. So what happened! I swear he had horns and his eyes but now he's normal, Leaning against his desk at the front. I probably imagined everything, I mean I was daydreaming earlier. I grab my bag from my desk and walk swiftly to the door rushing to get to history with Miss Ral. I turn back one more time to study Levi's face. No horns were showing from his raven hair and his eyes were the same clear grey as earlier. His lips pressed thinly together in a frown not a smirk.  
"Are you going to check me out all day or hurry to class, Brat?" Came his voice. Wow he may look hot but god he's an asshole.   
"I wasn't checking you out, I was looking, now shut up I'm going" I snap as I turn away and walk down the hall not even caring I'm late.

"Does anyone know were Eren is?" I hear as I walk into History and sloop on my desk. "Ah! Eren so glad you could grace us with your presence." Miss Ral sarcastically states.   
"I'm sorry Miss Ral, A certain ass hole left me behind." I say as she slams a text book in front of me pointing at the book.   
"Learn now Eren. Also you know it's Petra. I may be your teacher but I'm also your aunt." All I can do is groan and let my head fall into my hands as she rambles on about Hitler. My thoughts wander back to Levi. Why did I imagine all that? I feel like I've seen him before but I haven't this is the first time, I would have remembered otherwise. It could be I say him getting coffee one time or something. 

"Eren! Class has ended!" I hear a shout and a punch to my left arm. I glare up at Mikasa as she beams victoriously. I get up and hit Mikasa over the head before heading to the food hall. I see Marco and Ymir waving us over to a table.   
"Hey Eren. How was class?" Marco questions. I shrug my shoulders and get lost in thought again. What is with that guy? He seems so familiar.   
"What is wrong with you today?" Mikasa asks. I just smile and try to forget about Levi.   
"Nothing, just hate being back in this shit hole." I snort  
"You like seeing us again right Eren?" I look over at Armin and smile.   
"Of course stupid. Anyway what has everyone got now?" They all laugh.   
"Well I have science and I am guessing I would be right if I say your next question is going to be what do you have." Ymir laughs.   
"Yeah whatever. What class am I going too?"   
"English. See ya later dork." They all wave and walk towards science. I throw them a middle finger and turn to walk to English. I'll be fine, I repeat in my head as the lesson begins. 

This whole lesson is torture. Whenever we are left to answer questions I notice Mr Heichou staring at me with a evil hint in his eye, Almost like he would murder someone if he had the chance. I keep my head down and buried in my work, hoping this will be over soon. 

After a while the bell rings. I grab my bag and practically run out of the classroom. I need to sleep. 

Levi POV 

I watch him leave my room as a dark evil snarl leaves my throat. I guess he doesn't remember. Fuck you Erwin. I will break you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well at least i'm not some weird fucker who's eyes changes from blue to red!" I freeze. Shit did I just say that to Levi! Eren. You. Are. Screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for the support!

Eren's POV

(Next Day)

 _"Eren, your going to be good for me aren't you? your going to listen to me and speak up loud and clear so i can hear you?" Levi whispers seductively in my ear. I moan out as I feel his hand trail down my chest and graze over my painfully hard cock. I start moaning his name begging for more."Levi, Levi..."_  
"EREN" Someone whisper shouts in my ear, making me come back to reality. I look up at the clock. Maths over in 1 minute. I find math so boring. I contain my happiness when the bell rings. I grab my jacket and bag before heading out the door and to English.

I finally reach the door and get shoved out the way by Jean.  
"Problem Jean?" I ask. I am definitely not in the mood to put up with his bullshit.  
"No problem Hulk." He smirked his reply while I clench my fists.  
"What did you call me, Horse face?"  
"I think you heard fine, Hulk" I step forward grabbing him by his shirt about to throw a punch at his face. However, my wrist is met with a brick wall. I look behind me to see a toned chest. I follow the chest up before I come face to face with Levi.  
"No fighting Eren, This is the only warning you get." He states, clicks his tongue and lets my wrist go. I slunk back to my seat and sit there wondering what would happen if Levi liked me back. I look up from my work to be met with the blue eyes of Levi. I continue to stare and start to bite my lip as I feel slightly awkward at him staring back at me. I see his eyes flip down to my lip and back to my eyes but i'm not met with the cold harsh blue eyes but with fiery red orbs. I blink but as I open my eyes I see the cool blue eyes and a smirk. Am I going insane? I feel the need to check again and I look up to the most gorgeous site. Levi is sitting at his desk his first 2 buttons of his shirt undone showing his perfect skin. His eyes a deep blood red and his tongue runs along his bottom lip.

 _He runs his tongue over his bottom lip smirking at me._  
_"You know you want me Eren, Give yourself to me."_

I snap out of it and try to catch my breath. I stare at Levi, who is smirking as per normal. That felt like... A memory? A flashback? But it couldn't be. That's never happened. Levi stops smirking and smiles before biting his lip and winking at me.

 _He bites his lip, winking at me._  
_"Come on, I bet you want me down here don't you?" His hand lightly brushing my cock._

I pant, trying to get my breathing normal again. These keep happening. Maybe I should tell Levi?  
No he'll think im insane!  
But he might like me.  
Never, why would he like me?  
Because I'm hot  
No, Im not shut up me  
hey thats rude  
your face is rude  
ha you mean you face is rude  
wait am i argueing with myself in my fucking head  
yep sucks to be you

Fuck it! I'll tell him after class. He might be able to help me.

The lesson drags on for ages. When the bell goes. I stay seated in my chair almost frozen to the spot.  
"Hulk? Why you not moving you wet your pants or something?" I hear horse face say. I immediately stand up and punch him round the head only to hear a shout.  
"EREN FUCKING JAEGER SIT YOUR ASS DOWN YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE DETENTION WITH ME NOW FOR A HOUR I ALREADY SAID NO FIGHTING, BRAT!" I sit my 'ass' down and smile as horse face walks out the room clutching his head. A loud bang and footsteps is all I hear before they stop in front of me.  
"Explain now." Levi has a deadly look about him.  
"He called me Hulk." I state simply.  
"Tch, brat."  
"I'm not a brat"  
"Yes you are" I feel anger boiling in my veins.  
"Well at least i'm not some weird fucker who's eyes changes from blue to red!" I freeze. Shit did I just say that to Levi! Eren. You. Are. Screwed.

 

Levi POV (You wanted more so I made it longer)

 

What a brat. How dare he call me weird. I'm not weird, i'm just different. I'm glad he saw my eyes though maybe it will help.  
"My eyes change? like this?" I smirk grabbing his chin and pulling him towards my face. I feel breath on my face as he watches my eyes turn from blue to red. Yes Eren, Enjoy it like you did before.  
"How?" Awh he's so cute when he's confused!

I walk over to my desk open the top draw and get the book. I walk back to Eren and give it to him. 

"Read that tonight. It will explain everything. I said read it Eren and I will know if you don't. You want to obey me right? wouldn't want to get punished would you?" He shakes his head and stands up.  
"Fine because I'm nice you can go." I don't think i've seen him leave my room so fast. But not quick enough to stop me getting a good look of his ass. This boy will be the death of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Identity. Demons have cold skin and usually very sharp features. In their human forms they can be hard to find but when their demon form takes over red eyes is the main demon feature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger and taking so long to update this is shit and I'm trying to make it good but failing so sorry

Eren POV

The comfort of my bed is so soothing to me. The warmth and the comfort I can't get anywhere else is here. I lay on my back staring at the book I hold above me. How would he know anyway? Unless he stalks me? I sit up and look around the room but realised I'm just paranoid. Laying back down I open the front cover to see the title. Demons. Oh great his superstitious. I flip through the pages and read the first chapter only remembering a few things. 

'Chapter 1: Identity. Demons have cold skin and usually very sharp features. In their human forms they can be hard to find but when their demon form takes over red eyes is the main demon feature.'

Red eyes? The flashback of earlier fills me with dread. Are you saying? No! Levi can't be a demon. Demons aren't real. I flip through the rest of the book lightly reading it before creeping myself out and placing it back in my bag. I lay back down and slowly feel my eyes drop. 

(next day- skipped to classes cos getting ready can be boring to read) 

" Can anyone tell me what year the Black Death started? " I zoned out. I don't have English today so no Levi. I wanna ask him about the book. Why he told me to read it. I need answers and I know I need answers from him. I heard knocking at the door so looked up still slightly dazed. 

"Come in!" The door creaked open and in walked Levi. I instantly sit up staring at Levi. I see Levi look around the room and lock eyes with me see's me. I see that all to familiar smirk of his and look away. I don't know why I looked I don't like him anyway. 

"Can I borrow Eren for the rest of the lesson?" I snap my head back to him seeing that smirk get larger. That little shit he wants to talk to me alone without being interrupted. That's when I notice something. He fucking winked at me!

"Sure, Eren hurry up your wasting my lesson time " I grab my bag and followed Levi out the room and to his classroom. I walk to the back of the room trying to stay away from him. He locks the door and turns around. 

"So you read it. Good boy" he comments. The praise sending a shiver down my spine.   
"Yes I did"   
" And you have no questions?"   
I gulp "Yes but I'll only ask you one, Why did I have to read that book? I want answers Levi. I want you to give me answers!" 

Levi POV 

He hasn't worked it out yet? Stupid brat. I step forward to him slowly with every step I take forward he moves back.   
" So you want to know do you? " I continue walking forward "you want me to tell you everything" I can see Eren panicking as his back hits the wall. I step in front of him leaning up to his ear "I'll tell you everything but first actions speak louder than words" I trap him between my arms and lean in pressing my lips to his neck. I hear Eren's breath hitch and I smirk. I pull away to see Flushed cheeks and slowly lean down to brush my lips against Eren's teasing him. I pull away and look him straight in the eyes. I feel my eyes turning red and I see his fear.   
"My beautiful mate"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm your mate. I'm my hot demon teachers mate!" He looks at me smiling and jumps into my arms, giggling like a loony. "Does that mean we are dating?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been posting my 2 days a week like I said I would. I've been really ill recently and had a lot of coursework to catch up on but I'm back to my 2 uploads a week I promise.

Chapter 5

Levi's POV

He passed out! He actually passed out! I look down on his sleeping figure wondering how he will react when he wakes up. I lift him up with ease and set him down on my desk. After a while I see his eyes flutter open and him slowly sit up rubbing his eyes. He turns around to look at me and smiles. 

"So my teacher is a psychopath?" He smiles surprisingly calm which starts making me uneasy. 

"Let me explain. No comments until I'm done!" He nods and allows me to continue. 

"Years ago you may have heard of the craze about burning witches at the stake. A lot of people now don't believe in the supernatural however they should. Witches were real and even tho a lot of the women burned where witches not all were captured. There was a group of 6 called the cackle clan. They wanted protection from the hunters. They started mass producing protectors. I am a protector. The witches gave us all different powers and abilities in order to protect them in different situations but we all have common powers. As the witches started dying out we didn't. They made us immortal. We continues with life, fighting wars, helping other, protecting. Now here I am. A teacher." I look up to see him dazed by my reply. 

"So what your saying is your really old, a witch created you and your a protector?" I laugh at Eren's conclusion. 

"Yes but we aren't called protectors anymore as we have no one to protect so we are called demons. The living form of the underworld. Immortal and strong." I watch it all sink in to Eren as his face gets paler and paler. 

"So hang on what is a mate? You called me a mate? We are not friends!" I laugh at him and shush him with my finger. 

"Mates are chosen for us. We have no control over who we get as our mate. A mate is a soul mate someone who was made for you and you will spend your life with. The witches made it so our kind would never die out so we all have mates. After the whole mating process is done our mates turn into demons and live along side is forever." 

He just stares. No words. No movement. He froze. I watch him take a deep breath and whisper. 

"How do you know I'm your mate?" 

I walk closer to him and put my hands either side of his face. 

"Well there's the constant need of contact I feel inside me and you feel it too. There's the heightened smell of your mate. The overwhelming feeling to protect and the signals."

He looks as me one eyebrow raised. 

"Signals? What signals?"

I smirk. "Let me show you!"

I lean forward to his neck and smell him before whispering in his ear. 

"You smell of my favourite smells, Honey and pine" 

I follow down his neck and whisper. 

"the mark spot is really sensitive only to me."

I flick my tongue along the area and watch as Eren moans loudly. I place my hand on his stomach and slowly let it crawl down. 

"And last I can make you incredibly aroused just by looking at you." I squeeze him cock and make him moan again. 

I pull away smirking leaving him in a panting mess against the wall. God he looks hot. I can't wait to have him panting and moaning underneath me. I feel my dick harden slightly. 

"I'm your mate. I'm my hot demon teachers mate!" He looks at me smiling and jumps into my arms, giggling like a loony. "Does that mean we are dating?" I nod and smile as he snuggles into his chest. 

"Eren, this means you will have to move in with me!" 

Eren's POV: (you've been spoiled on Levi's POV haha) 

~Time skip till after school~ 

"Mikasa I'm here to grab a few things I'm staying over a friends for a few days!" I run upstairs and grab the essentials. Boxers, tops, jeans, leather jacket, hoodies, socks and decide to take my checkered shirt. I grab them all and shove them into my rucksack before running downstairs, grabbing 2 donuts and close the door. 

The drive to Levi's was eventful. I was looking out the window admiring the view but in the windows reflection, I could see Levi looking at my body. This man does so much to me in should be illegal. We finally reach his house and he unlocks the door and walks in. 

I am greeted with the cleanest house I have even seen. The walls were bright white and one side had long windows to over look the city with a piano in front of it. The kitchen was granite worktop and there was not a speck of dirt in sight. I turn to look at Levi leaning against the door a serious look on his face as he walks towards me backing me against the wall. 

"You make mess, you get punished" He squeezes my ass hard making me yelp in pain. What have I got myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's poking me brat!" I freeze. I am fucking screwed, He sounds pissed off. I try even harder to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTTTTTTTT may be shitty and short but I gave you a smut scene. TBH I am struggling with this story at the moment I know where the story is going I just don't know how to get there.

Eren's POV

 

By punishment he meant being on my hands and knees for hours until all the mess I made was completely gone. If that wasn't bad enough he stood and watched me the whole time and if I missed a bit he would slap my ass. This is one crazy guy. Can I even call him a guy? Technically he's a demon so what are their pronouns?

After I finished I didn't dare move. Everything is so clean and tidy, if I touch anything I fear Levi will bite my head off again. I look over at Levi and see him on the sofa leaning against the arm rest looking back at me. How did my life turn out like this? In a matter of a few days, I found out that demons actually exist and my hot teacher is one as well as my 'soul mate'. 

"What you thinking about brat?" I hear Levi's husky voice bless my ears. 

"Nothing. It's just isn't is a little weird that I'm living with my teacher? What will happen when the head finds out? You could lose your job!" I start panicking pacing up and down in front of the sofa before two hands reach out to grab me from behind. I'm enveloped into warm arms and my head rests on a manly chest. 

"Stop worrying the head is a demon too. Now lay with me. Your not living with your teacher, Your living with your mate." I feel my eyes droop as i'm laying on Levi's chest. "Sleep brat, I'll be here when you wake up." 

 

I open my eyes to come face to face with the most hottest man fast asleep with no shirt on. That's when I notice a very hard problem I have. I tried to get up but arms pull me back in pushing me closer to the person I am having extremely dirty thoughts over. 

"What's poking me brat!" I freeze. I am fucking screwed, He sounds pissed off. I try even harder to get away. "Oh I know what it is." I'm flipped over on my back with Levi looming above me. He leans down and I feel his breath against my neck. "Let me help you with that, We have time." 

 

A hot hand trails down my chest as soft lips are pressed against mine. I wrap my arms around Levi's neck and pull him closer into the kiss. His hand lifts up my shirt and slips it over my head before reattaching him lips to my neck. His hand grazes over my nipple as a moan escapes my lips. I feel him smirk as he pulls away. 

"My little mate is so sensitive" He leans down and sends a small lick over one of my nipples. I gasp and slip into pure pleasure as he slowly licks and teases my chest. Slowly moving down my body he reaches for my boxers and palms me through the fabric. By this point I am a moaning mess begging him for more. His hand slips into my boxers and wraps around my cock. He begins pumping me slowly whispering things in my ear. 

"You look so beautiful for me" "I will make you moan out for more later tonight." I feel my climax closing in quickly. 

"Levi.. I.. I'm.... Gonn" He slows down and whispers "Beg". 

"Please Levi please!" He speeds up and I feel myself reaching the edge. "Daddy!" I moan as I finish. I try to get a hold of my breathing as he pulls his hand out and looks at the aftermath disgusted. 

"You made such a mess, Go shower Brat" He walks off probably to go wash his hands. A few minutes later I'm still on the sofa trying to recover my breathing when he walks in. "Come on go shower!" 

 

 

Levi's POV (Only for a bit) 

 

I walk out the room leaving my hulk to recover. I look at the mess on my hand and lick my lips. It smells so inviting, so enticing drawing my natural form out my body. I wash my hands quickly trying to stop the change. I look up into the mirror to see my eyes slit and fangs appear. I will never let him see the whole of my true form. I promise him that. 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't know I looked that bad in the mornings" I look down at myself and the world stops. I'm standing in front of Levi in just boxers. I look into Levi's eyes and see pure blown lust. I'm fucked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am uploading this chapter now because tomorrow I am travelling for 3 hours and will most likely write the next chapter or sleep idk yet, anyway hope you love me and THIS IS BASICALLY LEVI BEING A TEASING LITTLE BITCH ;)

Eren POV

"Brat! Get the fuck up!" That's the first thing I hear then I bang as I hit the floor. Levi walks out the room smirking probably.   
"Morning to you too babe" I mumble to myself, trying to escape the bed covers I'm tangled in. I manage to escape and get up to walk to the kitchen. However before I could reach the kitchen Levi comes round the corner and stops as soon as he sees me.   
"I didn't know I looked that bad in the mornings" I look down at myself and the world stops. I'm standing in front of Levi in just boxers. I look into Levi's eyes and see pure blown lust. I'm fucked! Come on Eren, your smart, find a escape! I look around the room and decide to just try casually walking past Levi. I start my escape and he's still frozen there. I'm gonna get away! 

Suddenly I feel a small pair of arms grab me and spin my around. Levi pulls me onto the bed and looms over me.   
"And where do you think your going baby?" He leans down and licks my neck making me squirm. I'm going to be late if this doesn't stop. I reach my hand up and pull Levi down. I place my lips to his and wrap my legs around his waist. He leans in further slipping his tongue into my mouth. I moan as he starts grinding against me. I break away the kiss and slowly lay him down on the bed. Once he's laid down I leg it. I run out the bedroom grabbing a shirt and jeans on the way, through to the kitchen, grab a piece of toast and shout   
"I'm sorry Levi! See you at school!" Before running out the door. I quickly slip on the clothes in the lift and head off to school. 

Levi POV

That fucking dick! Leaving me alone and horny! He will fucking pay and I know just how to do it! Look out brat because today is going to be very hard for you. 

Eren's POV

I bump into Armin on the way to school and we walk there talking about the normal shit. Undertale, black veil brides, Supernatural and the new seraph of the end manga. Before I know it I'm at school and heading to homeroom. That's when I remember I have double Levi first thing! I walk to my seat and dump my shit down. I'm about to sit down when I hear.   
"OI FUCK FACE!" I turn around and I'm greeted with horse shit.   
"Hey horse piss nice to see you" I look over to see Jean's face go red. He trots over to me and grabbed the front of my shirt.   
"What did you say faggot?" I swat his hand away from the shirt and say louder.   
"I said it's nice to see you horse piss" well if he wasn't mad he is now. He goes to punch me and I move out the way punching him straight in the face.   
"Break that up now! Jean go to the principles office, Eren sit at the back away from everyone!" I look up to see Levi pissed. Maybe I shouldn't have ran away this morning. I run my eyes up and down his body admiring what's mine. 

He's wearing a tight black t shirt and a leather jacket. The jackets sleeves have been rolled up passed his elbows. He is also wearing the tightest jeans I've ever seen that show loads of bulge. I can feel myself harden under my jeans. I stand up and walk to the back of the room as Jean walks out the door. Levi turns to start the day off as I just appreciate him more. 

After a while Levi tells everyone to work from the text book. Everyone immediately starts working. No one messes around in Levi's class except me and Jean. I stare at Levi working at his desk. Then Levi slowly looks up and his eyes burns a fiery red and need washes over me. The need for Levi. My dick hardens and I can feel if leaking and dripping just for Levi. That's when I get a text. My phone vibrates in my pocket at the moment and I have to hold back a moan. I pull my phone out and look at the text from Levi.   
'You left me this morning, so I think I'll leave you like that.' I look up at his smirking. That's when the bell for first period goes.   
"You can all have a 10 minute break but come back here after 10 minutes. Anyone who doesn't gets punished." 

Those 10 minutes were hell. I slipped off to the toilets and tried to relieve myself but nothing worked. I needed Levi and only Levi. I turned up 10 minutes late and Levi looks mad.   
"Eren sit at the front right in front of my desk and stay behind after class! You've been nothing but a pain today." I sit down in front of him and pretend to do work but I can feel his eyes travelling all over my body. That's when he leans over and whispers in my ear.   
"Are you okay?" He's smirking. Remind me never to leave Levi before sex!   
"I have a problem maybe you could help me out" it's worth a try right?   
"Is that what you did this morning? Helped me out?" Fuck this guy holds a grunge.   
"No and I'm sorry but please I need you daddy." I watch his eyes slit and his fangs slip into his mouth.   
"Everyone lessons finishing early piss off!" Everyone practically ran out the room. Levi flicked his eyes over to the door and I hear the lock click.   
"Now let's start from this morning" The glint he has in his eyes I don't know whether to regret this or not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi didn't lie, we did start from this morning. This time however we were in a classroom which meant we had to be quiet. I soon learned that's very hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys guess what! If you haven't already look at my story truth or dare (it's ereri) and I'm also about to start a new story (ereri) which involves obsession, a lot of violence and a lot of smut so when it's out please check it out 

Eren's POV

Levi didn't lie, we did start from this morning. This time however we were in a classroom which meant we had to be quiet. I soon learned that's very hard. 

"You've been so naughty baby, teasing me, then leaving me, then begging for me." Levi walks around the desk and grabs the front of my shirt. He pulls me closer and whispers in my ear,  
"What ever will I do with you?" Just for effect he licks my neck and a small moan escapes me. He pulls away and slowly takes his shirt off. I stare at his body feeling a bit unstable on my small weak legs. I somehow manage to fall to the floor. Next thing I know Levi is sitting on me and ripping my top off.   
"We don't have long but if i touch any dirt on this floor you'll be cleaning it naked for a week!" Levi is deadly serious I can tell from his left eyebrow which keeps doing a twitchy dance. I nod as he presses his lips to my neck slowly kissing down my body to my jeans. He loosens my jeans and slides them off leaving me in boxers. He licks the tip of my dripping cock through my boxers and I let out a moan.   
"So beautiful." He whispers. I look up to see his fangs and horns. His eyes are slitted, not his normal yellow but a deep red. This would scare people but not me. He slides my boxers to the side and licks along the length of my cock. A loud moan escapes my lips.   
"Now now wouldn't want someone to hear you."   
"Please... Levi I need you!" Wow I'm begging now...

"Oh of course sorry for keeping you waiting my dear mate." Before I can even work out what's happening I feel Levi's finger at my entrance slowly pushing in. The pleasure almost knocks me out as he pushes a second finger into me. 

Levi's POV

I need him, I need to be inside him. But I can't my true form will show. I'll just finish him with my fingers. He looks so hot. Wait. This is meant to be a punishment for this brat. I know just what to do, killing two birds with one stone. 

Eren's POV 

I feel the edge coming.   
"Levi... I'm gonna cum!" Immediately I feel the loss of touch. I open my eyes and sit up to see Levi sitting behind his desk reading a book.   
"WHAT THE FUCK LEVI?" I stand up. What was that?  
"I said you'd pay... So enjoy dealing with that," he pointed at my hard aching cock. Suddenly his eyes went pitch black.   
"Oh and your not allowed to touch yourself, if you do, I'll know" I grab my clothes and pull them on. I hate him. I want to murder him, the horrible little prick! Hands grab my cheeks and lean my head up as Levi's lips press against mine. He pulls away before saying,  
"You shouldn't hate me." 

\---Time Skip---

I reach the door and open it with a key. It's been a long day and I just need to lay down. I walk into my house, or should I say Levi's house, to see carnage. Everything was a mess. Books and ornaments scatter the floor and the kitchen window is smashed open. I run inside to see 3 shadows standing in the living room.   
"Finally you kept us waiting"  
"Grab him before Rivaille turns up"  
2 step towards me.   
"Sorry kid but this is all for our revenge on Rivaille" all I can remember from then is a bang, a pain in my head and darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness. All I saw was darkness. I could feel movement on the ground and I could hear the zooming of cars and lowered voices, so I'm guessing him in a car?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short and really late. I moved house and did all my final exams recently. But I have already written 2 of the chapters after this so there will be a steady upload now. ❤️

Eren's POV

Darkness. All I saw was darkness. I could feel movement on the ground and I could hear the zooming of cars and lowered voices, so I'm guessing him in a car? Panic floods through me. I don't even know someone called Rivaille. What about Levi! Levi won't know who took me or where I am going, heck, I don't even know who took me or where I'm going! I tried to move but realised my hands were behind my back tied up. I gave up, this is it, the way it ends. I close my eyes and lay down my last thought before a fall asleep is 'Levi please save me'. 

Levi's POV

The brat better not have made a mess when I get back otherwise I'm making a mess of him. I get into my car and put the keys into the ignition, sparking the car to life. Driving home I started to think about all the things I haven't told Eren. Is it because I'm too scared or because I know I will be rejected? 

I open the door to our apartment however I see 4 scratch marks on the door making an M shape. Fear falls onto me like a ton of bricks. I slap the door open and run inside to see my apartment trashed.   
"EREN?" I search every room every place he could be but he's not here. I notice a small white slip on the counter. I walk over to it and freeze when I read it. 

'Deepest regards Levi, I may have taken something very precious to you. But we don't want you to come find him, we want Rivaille!   
He looks so small and so tender too and looks like he hasn't cummed in weeks. Oh I might have to help him out with that, have him begging for more under me. Just think as your reading this I could be giving him pleasure and making him mine. 

See you soon, Rivaille.'

I grab what I need and focus everything on Eren. My mind Sparks and I get the location. 

Bring it on. 

Eren's POV

When I wake up again I am met with a bright light. I try to move but I look down to see my arms are tied behind a chair and my legs are tied to the chair legs. I also notice something else I'm butt naked! I try to move my way out of it but I stop when I hear footsteps. A dark figure comes from the shadows and towards him. 

"Hello Eren, My you look good." He leans forward licking my ear "good enough to eat." I then feel him fixing something on to my cock. I look down to see a tiny bullet vibrator strapped to the head of my cock. He speaks again,  
"Why don't you moan my name and not Levi's, my names Mike, Moan it loud." With that he turns on the vibrator and walks away. 

Immense pleasure seeps through my body and even tho I don't want to do anything, my body want to. I'm there for a good 5 minutes moaning out and saying Levi's name. I know at this point I'm reaching my limit so I moan out,   
"I'm so close, please Levi!" I cum everywhere and try to catch my breath but I realise the vibrator isn't going to stop. I knew I was done for. 

Levi's POV 

I can smell him. I'm close to Eren and I can sense something. I sniff the air and my dick hardens and I groan slightly. He's in craving. Shit. That's when I knew, I should have told him everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My legs are moving on their own, my smell picking up Eren instantly. How dare they touch what's mine! Before I know it I'm standing outside the doors. I can smell Eren inside and I look back to see 13 bodies making a sea of blood on the floor. Disgusting. I switch back to Levi and walk through the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING MAJOR PLOT TWIST AHEAD! ALSO VERY VIOLENT AND BADASS! Also sorry for any mistakes I'm extremely sleep deprived. Sorry for being away for so long I'm definitely back I had massive writers block and had to deal with work and college shinanigans.

Chapter 10:

Levi POV

I run to the location in my mind. Running full speed through streets and roads, I must get to Eren. I am 50 miles away when the map is cut off. I stop and growl. Damn it they must have known I'd use that trick! Their good. Everything went silent as I try to get the signal back when I'm interrupted by a phone box ringing. I walk over and pick the phone up holding it to my ear.  
"You think we are stupid? You can only find this place if Rivaille comes to play. What's stopping him? I'm having so much fun with Eren, just listen to him moan for me." I can hear Eren moaning making my dick stir and anger boil inside me. I can feel my eyes slitting and control being lost.  
"Hello again Rivaille."

My legs are moving on their own, my smell picking up Eren instantly. How dare they touch what's mine! Before I know it I'm standing outside the doors. I can smell Eren inside and I look back to see 13 bodies making a sea of blood on the floor. Disgusting. I switch back to Levi and walk through the doors.

I'm greeted with Eren sitting and tied up in a chair panic in his eyes and his cheeks stained in tears. He stares at me and looks slightly relieved but I know he knows the look I give him means it's gonna get worse. I turn around the shut the doors behind me before I hear footsteps. It is him.  
"I thought I asked for Rivaille, Levi. Why disappoint your old friend?" I turn around to see a shit eating grin.  
"You lost the right to say we are friends when you first messed with Eren." I growl back. I look over to see Eren confused and I knew there was gonna be a fight I didn't want him to see.  
"Now now Levi you can't still be angry about that it was years ago!"  
"Shut up." I snarl.  
"Oh is Rivaille there? I'd love to say hello!" I bite my lips and dig my nails into the palms of my hands drawing blood.  
"Eren doesn't need to see this!" I yell. I see the figure walk to me and leans forward to whisper,  
"Is that because last time he saw us fight it didn't end well for you or him." Something inside me snaps and I know I can't be Levi anymore. I grab his arm spinning him around and strangling him with his own limb.  
"I said shut up Erwin." I see his eyes burn red and smirk grow.  
"It's been a long time Rivaille, this time you won't leave alive!"

Eren's POV

I see everything between Levi and Erwin unfold before my eyes. What did Levi mean mess with me the first time? Suddenly pain consumes me and I shout out in pain trying to escape.

_"EREN!" Levi is by the door being held back and crying. His red slitted eyes as beautiful as ever. His black ram like horns and soft black feathered wins make his pale complexion stunning. He pleads into the floor,_   
_"Erwin stop this! Let Eren go! It's me you hate not him!" Erwin snarls back,_   
_"You can watch him for years and he won't remember you then you can watch him die!"_

I snap back to see Levi with his arm around Erwin's neck. Erwin spinning around and grabbing both his hands against Levi's neck slamming him to the wall denting it. Pain shoots through me again. This time making me scream out 2 hot searing spots in the top of my head at first. But also my eyes sting, my teeth ache, my back being ripped apart.

Levi's POV

Erwin must die! I know I'm losing by the fact I'm battered and bruised and he doesn't have a scratch. He's too strong even for me.  
"Your so weak!" He smirks and backhands me into the wall. I feel several bones snap in my back and let my body go limp against the wall. This is it. I'm gonna die by the hands of shitwin. I close my ears and before I could whisper my last goodbye to Eren I hear a beautiful sweet growl and my eyes snap open. No way!

Eren's POV

The chains around my hands and feet burn into liquid as I stand up watching Erwin backhand my mate into the wall. How dare he touch my Rivaille! I didn't realise I growled until Levi's eyes are snapped to mine in disbelief. I see Erwin freeze which makes me smirk.  
"Sorry to interrupt your party but we need to talk." I say calmly as Erwin turns to face me. I can feel my anger boil with every breath I take.  
"It's been a long time Erwin, I would ask how you've been but we need to talk about more serious matters." I step towards him letting my eyes slit into their rightful place.  
"First you take my memories." I punch him in the cheek sending him flying back.  
"Second you make my mate cry his eyes out for years."  
I take another step forward opening my wings out.  
"Then when he's found me again you take me away from him for a second time."  
I lunge forward and pin him by his neck to the wall.  
"It's been a long time Erwin and I may not have all my memory's still but I know..." I tighten my grip on his throat and make sure he can see my whole face. "I'm still the strongest demon in hell."  
I can see Levi in the corner of my eyes, he is in disbelief. I don't blame him he probably thought this side of me was dead.  
"Games over, and I'm about to wave the finishing flag." I snarl before snapping Erwin's neck.


	11. Chapter 10.5 (a filler chapter basically)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Riv... No, Levi. I'm sorry I didn't remember sooner it's been years hasn't it, coming up to 300 I think. You've been watching me this whole time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so 2 uploads in a week im spoiling you! I'm going on holiday next week so I'll try to upload but I should have time to write loads so when I return it'll be uploads for days! It's also my BIRTHDAY THIS SATURDAY (August 13th) and I really would love some birthday messages in the comments I WILL BE UPLOADING ON THIS DAY!

Chapter 11: 

Levi's POV 

I watch stunned as Erwin's body falls to the ground. Us demons are immortal, yes, but snapping ones neck knocks them out for about an hour and can really mess with their senses. I look up at my Eren who's standing there leaning against a wall looking at me shyly. Why is he shy? He just saved my butt! He walks over and crouched down in front of me. 

"Hey Riv... No, Levi. I'm sorry I didn't remember sooner it's been years hasn't it, coming up to 300 I think. You've been watching me this whole time." He looks me in the eyes awaiting my reply. I nod before mumbling,

"Yes it's been horrible. Over all these years and all these lifetimes I have watched over you as a teacher, as a college, even as a doctor. I couldn't leave you alone Eren. I've been protecting you for years wishing and waiting for this day." I hold his hand as he helps me up and sweeps me off my feet knowing I can't walk right. 

"I can't remember anything Levi, but I know some of what once was. I remember how we met, who I am, who you are, who we were. I remember Erwin, how he took my memories, left you alone. But that's it I know there's more isn't there?" He looks down into my eyes and I just nod. We finally make it to the car and places me in the front seat. 

I look over at him still in his demon form. Seeming as he cant change back for 3 hours I might as well take in the view right? I start looking at his wings and I forgot how beautiful they were. They weren't frail and feathered like mine. They were bat like. Fast and useful and most definitely strong. His horns were red and your stereotypical devil horns. His eyes weren't red like mine but a deep black that I could forever get lost in. I didn't even realise it but my eyelids were falling shut and I was drifting into dream world. 

I knew this dream, no this memory, of how me and Eren met. It was a Tuesday and I was given a day off as a protector. I decided to go to the demonic realm. Now the demonic realm isn't like hell. It's nicer. It's just a city with loads of demonic creatures in it. Most demonic creatures are born and are pure blood however as a protector made by a witch I was an outcast. I wasn't a 'real' demon and because of this, I couldn't do many demonic rituals. 

I didn't know much about demons back then. I'd only been created a few years back and never was taught the lifestyle. I remember it so clearly. I was walking down the street looking in all the shop windows when someone bumped into me. I apologised and looked to the floor scared of being shouted at, however all I get it silence. I slowly look up and a tall demon with purple eyes and scaled skin looks me and snarls.   
"What's a fake demon like you doing here!" I feel my face drop to the floor. Fake. That's what I am. I don't belong anywhere but with the witches who order me around. Before I knew it pain radiates through my cheek as I look up to see he's punched me.   
"I asked you a question." There's no point in replying, I have no answer. Instead I close my eyes and wait for the second punch. The second punch comes, then a third, a forth, a fifth, a kick, another.

I lay on the floor waiting for it to stop when I hear a yell.   
"Get away from him now!" The demon who was punching me suddenly stops and smirks at me before saying,   
"Your gonna wish he never turned up." I look behind him to see a smaller demon. He looked gorgeous. I see him walk closer and bend down as I flinch.   
"Calm yourself, I'm Eren Jeager, I'm not going to hurt you I'm going to help you." His voice like honey soothing my nerves as I take his hand and he helps me up. 

"Levi! Come up wake up!" I hear Eren whisper in my ear, in a husky voice, as my eyes flutter open. I look over at him smiling but I can also see wanting in his eyes. It seems so long ago that happened but yet nothing's changed. Well a lot has changed but not as much as you would think. I wrap my arms gently around Eren who is still in his demon form as he lifts me out of the car and carries me to the house. To think, back then I had no idea that I was the mate to the strongest demon ever. Before I know it I'm placed down on the bed and Eren is slotting in next to me. 

Eren POV 

My head is fuzzy. I reach my hand to my head and feel my horns still poking out my head. Thankfully my wings have gone and my eyes don't sting anymore. I can't believe I left Levi like that. I feel Levi's arms wrap around me again making me relax and snuggle into his chest. So much has happened I just want it to go back to how it was. Not how it was a few days ago but how it was years ago. 

"Eren what's with that wanting look in your eyes?" I hear Levi's husky voice in my ear making me shiver. I concentrate on him and only him, feeling his breath tickle my neck. He leans down and kisses my neck gently before pulling away. That's when I feel it. I moan out and try to control my breathing. Did Levi just lick my horns!? I feel it again and I moan out reaching over and gripping onto him. 

"I'm glad your still as sensitive as you were before brat, however we need to sleep. We have school tomorrow and yes, you will still be going to school!" Levi uses his 'I'm in charge' voice so I know not to argue. I huff out a 'yes' and before I close my eyes to sleep I mumble out a quiet, but I know he'll hear me,   
"Levi.... I love you."


End file.
